Babes Got Their Blue Jeans On
by CrispyDruid
Summary: Sexy girls in sexy outfits. Songfic to Conway Twitty's "Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On". From the dusty depths of my old HDD.    Shipping only if you squint.


So - I was posting a new fic, and decided that I've not posted in too long. Then I remembered that I have, like, a ton of stuff I wrote back in High School - and that I could throw my old crap at y'all and hope that it prompts a few of you to like me again. =P

Original fic begins after the break! Tune in for a new afterword, afterword! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the song 'Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On'. I transcribed the lyrics from the song sung by Conway Twitty. I made one change in the last bridge, verse, and in the tag line.<p>

Warnings: Silliness. Heterosexual themes.

Category: Songfic. Videofic. Fluff?

Notes: Well, it's time for another Crispy Songfic. ^_^ Only this time, it's not, I repeat, NOT yaoi! *gasp* I had a need to write something 'straight', so here it is. Hope it's still good. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On<strong>

Open scene: A busy metropolis street, during rush hour. The side-walks are clogged with people, all rushing off to their destination. The view pans to a busy intersection, much like any other. Relena walks onto the street, entering from the east.

She is dressed in a loose red blouse. It's long sleeves have a tight two inch cuff on the end, held together by a white pearl button. It has a string of pearl buttons down the front, but they are open now, revealing the center of a red lace bra. The blouse is open until it disappears into a pair of painted on dark blue jeans, appearing to have come straight off the rack.

Heero starts singing:

_Down on the corner,  
>By the traffic light;<br>Everybody's looking,  
>As she goes by.<br>_

_They turn their heads and,  
>Watch her till she's gone.<br>Lord have mercy!  
>Baby's got her blue jeans on.<em>

A path seems to open before here, as she heads towards the intersection. While everyone has turned their heads, most of the men - and a few of the women - stare with very feral gleams in their eyes.

From the west, another girl walks onto the street, striding with a slink seemed tailor made to remind men of their instinctive duties. She is wearing a tight knit sweater, a nice shade of very light purple. Every breath, and every step, causes a delicious jiggle. Below the sweater are a pair of brush denims, also painted on.

Duo takes over from Heero:

_Up by the bus stop,  
>And across the street;<br>Open up their windows,  
>To take a peek.<em>

_Y'all, she goes walking,  
>Rocking like a rolling stone.<br>Heaven help us!  
>Baby's got her blue jeans on.<em>

They meet in the middle of the intersection. None of the cars honk at this interruption in the flow of traffic, as the two girls stand there, looking south, apparently waiting for someone.

Heero and Duo sing together:

_She can't help it, if she's made that way.  
>She's not to blame, if they look her way.<br>She ain't really trying to cause a scene,  
>It just comes naturally!<em>

Ahh! The girl can't help it!

The object of the girls' wait becomes apparent as a long, tall blonde starts hip-walking towards them from the south. Sally is wearing an open leather jacket, with silver chains and studs. This is over a more normal camouflage tank-top, with utilitarian white straps peeking out from under the 'sleeves' of the tank-top. The top is tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans, which have an uncountable number of rips in them, showing a light tan underneath.

Wufei takes over the lead, Duo and Heero singing backups:

_Well, up on main street,  
>By the taxi stand;<br>There's a crowd of people,  
>And a traffic jam.<em>

_But she don't look back,  
>She ain't doing nothing wrong.<br>Lord have mercy!  
>Baby's got her blue jeans on!<em>

The three met in the intersection, and strike a few poses, throwing out random peace signs to the rapt crowd. They spend a good amount of time, just soaking up the attention.

Heero, Duo, and Wufei join in, singing together:

_They can't help it, if they're made that way.  
>They're not to blame, if they look their way.<br>They ain't really trying to cause a scene,  
>It just comes naturally!<em>

_Ahh! The girls can't help it!_

A chopper passes in front of the view of the girls, dropping another figure into the group of women. An average height young lady descends gracefully to the pavement. Her dark hair is brushed over one side of her face and beneath a bark blue beret. She wears a long, red leather jacket that falls to mid-thigh, with a black sports bra on underneath. Below that is a short denim skirt, which starts a couple of inches below her belly button and stops a couple of inches above her jacket. Rounding the ensemble are a pair of high-gloss black leather boots, which rise to mid-calf and flare in front of the knee.

Noin joins the group, and together they strike a group pose; Relena in the middle, standing with both arms at her waist, Hilde crouched in front of her, and Sally and Noin on either side. They all throw a collective peace sign to the camera, Angels style.

Zechs sings; Wufei, Duo and Heero doing backup:

_Down on the corner,  
>By the traffic light;<br>Everybody's looking,  
>As they go by.<em>

_They turn their heads and they,  
>Watch them till they're gone.<br>Lord have mercy!  
>They-have got their blue jeans on.<em>

The four women spin around, form a line, and walk off to the north, leaving a dazed mass in their wake to attempt to resume normal existence. As the four women leave the camera's view, everybody gives their head a quick couple of shakes, and resume their actions, the event seeming never to have taken place. On the horizon, the four women are joined by their male counterparts, and walk off into the sunset.

Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Zechs join in together for the tag:

_Heaven help us! They-have got their blue jeans on._

~={ Owari }=~

* * *

><p>Owari was how we were all ending our fics back then. I think it means 'The End'. =P<p>

Hope you enjoyed this little foray into my heterosexual side. It's never been big; but I hope that people who enjoy sexy girls in sexy clothes enjoy this fic regardless. ^_^ Vm


End file.
